You Look So Good
by ToxicSpeka
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have an agreement. Warning for Gore/Blood


_request_

Ebony sat still, staring at the basement's plain wall as Sonic kneeled next to him. Careful fingers trailed up and down the muscle of his arm, turning the limb over to send fleeting tickles over and down the soft underside too. Shadow snickered for a second, and Sonic looked up, cracking a small smile at him.

The agent sighed through his nose and rested his chin in his free palm, leaning against the armrest of the chair as Sonic continued massaging and feeling up his arm. He didn't fault him for it, as what was going to happen next was pretty much worth all this nice treatment. Sonic reached over to his side table and pulled forth an instrument, buzzling with tiny little razors at the top, and shaved off Shadow's fur.

"I spent so long growing out my coat and you say nothing of it?" He joked, earling a pout from Sonic for about three seconds until he answered.

"It is much more shiney this month," he offered, shrugging a shoulder as worked on cutting his fur as thinly as possible "What'd you do?"

"You don't care. I could be saying anything right now and you would just smile and nod." Shadow spoke evenly, and, true to what the agent said, Sonic smiled up at him and nodded, as if encouraging him on.

Shadow said nothing, and the blue blur felt Shadow's arm tense up in his hold and quickly realized the other was upset.

"What's up? Did I do something wrong?" he hurried to ask, leaving Shadow's arm partially shaved.

"Of course you did."

The blue hedgehog stood, towering over Shadow for only a few seconds before leaning down to kiss him. Shadow shrunk down and accepted it, eyes sliding shut just to quickly open again when the blue hedgehog pulled away.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... you look so good. If you want to stop, lemme know?" Sonic kneeled back down but did nothing else, simply waiting for Shadow to give the okay that it was fine to continue. Which, eventually, he did.

Black and red fur landed to the ground in a small pile, then Sonic turned again to wet his hands and rub his fur-less greyed arm down with alcohol. The sharp coldness and razor burn sting made him twitch, but he loved the feeling and gripped the armrest.

Sonic pulled away fully, turned away from his lover for a second then turning back to hand him a pillow. He took it without a second's notice and gave Sonic a look, a look demanding that the action start now.

A hellish roar of agony was quickly muffled by a gloved hand and pillow, and Sonic lifted his free hand, scratching the soft fur of Shadow's shoulder as he adjusted the hold of his knife. Blood began to thickly coat everything, from the blade to the now slippery floor that bare peach paws were currently perched on. Again, the blade moved, cutting in a quick clear arch as it followed the curve of bone similar to the pit of an avocado. Shadow's scream was much more faint now, half hearted and sounding more like gargled spit than anything coherent. The agent dug clawed paws into the pavement below, tiny markings being formed along with his yells. Gasps seemed to be his only form of speech now, but the blue hedgehog couldn't say he wasn't concerned. He reached up, then, dragging the wet pillow away from swollen lips caused by sharp teeth nipping them in a sad attempt to keep them shut, to see Shadow's face.

Shadow's face, drenched in sweat, simply stared back at him with clouded eyes uncaring of much yet full of pain and a deeper emotion. The pain ebbed away, not leaving at all, but fading until it felt like the burn was constant embers, not a blazing inferno, leaving a look of pure lust for him to continue. Sonic shuddered at the look, then turned his eyes back to the task at hand. He'd take care of Shadow's face later, right now he had to act fast before the major wounds would try to heal themselves.

He trailed the blade down, splitting the thick, hairless skin and flesh with ease and watching it flay open, right until he reached the wrist. Now, came for the tricky part; taking the delicious raw meat from bone, a must that Shadow specifically told him about.

"Don't cut bone," he whispered aloud, picking up a smaller knife and working fast. By now, Shadow didn't really feel it. Bone had no nerve endings. Along with him steadily losing blood, too. "Bone takes too long to heal."

" _Shuuut up,_ " Shadow tried to yell, but his voice came out hoarse and floppy, with no backbone whatsoever. His head drifted side to side as if he was barely on the edge of awake, and Sonic swallowed.

"Are you sure you don't need--"

"Don't you dare fucking stop now," Shadow started, drool now coating his chin "I'll shred you." he added by wiggling three of his fingers, claws poised an extended as far as he could.

Sonic only nodded and continued his job, cursing himself and Shadow with each slice. With that small pause, Shadow's flesh began to bond with bone again. It didn't matter how either felt right now, he just needed to finish this. He left enough flesh for the joints to hold together, enough to help his healing along, but it was hard to turn away from the small bits of flesh and not want to rip them away with his teeth.

Shadow's let out a weak groan as Sonic pulled away with the heavy, meaty slab of Shadow's arm, starting right below his elbow and cutting off right above the wrist, where separation began to get too difficult to properly work with. As the flesh tore away with a wet shlick, Sonic dropped the floppy yet tender meat into a bucket ever growing full of Shadow's body and rushed to his feet. The ebony hedgehog was unresponsive but very much still alive, the pain simply knocking him out.

But, he wasn't quite done. Sonic stood over Shadow as he sat in the relatively new, sturdy wood chair, running the blade down his soft tummy, across the naked skin before pressing gently. Skin parted like a wave as Shadow sat up, pushing his chest and stomach out to bare the pain. He simply shook this time, no words or sounds coming from his mouth as Sonic dug his hands into Shadow's cavity. Deep, twisting and searching for squishy organs he fancied. Kidneys and the stomach, the latter much more difficult, as Shadow actually didn't like that part to be messed with, but on occasion allowed it. As he cut away a single kidney and sliced at the lining of his stomach, a heat, such a devastating heat, pooled into the area right away as it began to heal. Organs healed much faster than anything else, meaning it was power draining for Shadow. While he didn't feel any of it, it was still a pain to deal with.

Sonic pulled his hands free, dragging out intestines with him, and looked down to his lover and meal ticket. His breathing increased, a bit faster than normal, as he stared at the organs squirm and pull themselves back to their home. Flayed flesh slowly sewed itself shut following, and, soon, crimson painted fur laid there instead. He waited, with baited breath, for Shadow to take a breath. A long pause passed. Eventually, Shadow grunted and exhaled, long and pained with flecks of blood coming up from his parted lips with his weak coughs, but he was okay. Just asleep.

Knowing how Shadow was when he woke, especially from nights such as this, Sonic tucked the soaked pillow into the juncture of his still intact arm and took up the bucket, making his way over to his crudely made 'buchary'. It was more or less a steel table littered in scars and had a drainage grove, running down to one of the main drains in the floor. He wondered if one day all the draining would come back and haunt him, but again, he couldn't care less. As his new, sharpened blade shot down in a flash, severing the meat into chunks easier for cooking, he heard Shadow hiss, and then a loud, muffled screech as the alien awoke.

"Are you sure," Sonic started again, feeling his mouth water at the sight of Shadow's flesh laying before him. He wanted to pop a piece into his mouth right now, chew it like savory meat-gum, but he knew that would make him more sick than how he felt at the moment. "Are you sure this is okay? You can back out at any time, and you can call someone on me. The police, the--"

"When will you ever shut the hell up?" Shadow coughed, wiping the thick, cooled saliva and blood from his mouth with the back of his free hand. The red-stained bone of his other arm simply hung limp, unable to do much of anything other than exist. "I like it. Shut up."

Sonic grinned at Shadow's words. Not because he said that he liked it, but because he knew Shadow wouldn't be able to say no in the first place. Not like he would tell him that, anyway. Sonic always had, and always will have, the upper hand. It didn't matter how many times Shadow would grow something back, all he would ever have would be his word.

Sonic sucked in air and turned back to the task at hand, giving Shadow his privacy. Severed flesh didn't join back together, it was simply dead as soon as it left the body, the host. Shadow regrew nearly everything that was cut off; sure, some things took days, some months, and few just hours, but it did grow back if it was severed.

Shadow was also fit. He snacked often, but kept himself on a strict diet and exercised daily and had regular sleep patterns with few naps mixed in. Shadow was a prime cut.

His flesh was the prize, a sweet yet savory meal with a hint of a spice, a certain tang that hit the back of your taste buds with something normal meat could not dream to compare. Sonic ran his hand through sludgy, drying blood, rolling it into the fabric of his dingy gloves. White no longer so pristine from many months of bleached washings, and when he did invest in rubber gloves, forcing himself to adjust because of how difficult it was to keep bloody gloves around without having to burn the ones no longer worth keeping, he simply turned back to normal cloth. Shadow's blood was rich and dense, running slowly and easily clotting up again to prevent much more from flooding out, but hit a good vein and out it would pump like a broken faucet.

Normally, if you were stuck on an island with someone who died of starvation, you'd start with eating his liver. While you're starved too, there is no modesty in the animal kingdom. Liver, then kidneys, hoping they had good ones to begin with, and then you would work your way up. Intestines and spleens weren't all the made it up to be-- they didn't taste very good on their own, and needed to be paired with something to make them taste remotely good. Cleaned out with some water, it's better, but missing something, Sonic learned the rough way. He was pretty disappointed, and Shadow, having screamed his lungs dry the previous hour, had a lot on his mind once he woke up.

Crazed rant over, Sonic blinked back to reality as he tossed the rest of his cuts into the now prepared pile. The scraps, usually nothing but bits of fur that managed to escape his eyes and fat that he wasn't too particular of as how it was rather chewy, were tossed to another pan specifically for compost. Shadow groaned quietly behind him, and Sonic looked over his shoulder once more.

Shadow was fine. He was looking at him now, with those bedroom eyes screaming that he should be ravaged, right here, right then. Sonic let an animalistic growl escape from his throat as he dropped the blade, almost gliding across the bloody pavement as he approached him. The room was so dark, not pitch black, but enough that their eyes always needed to adjust as they came down. Enough darkness that their more... primal sides came out, tearing and taking with no regards for the other.

A pounce forward, knocking Shadow out the chair and onto the ground. He was excited already, which was good. Both of them were. He was ready to take even more from this submissive hedgehog under him.

Then, a pause, and Sonic whispered. "Are you really okay with this, though? I mean, if you aren't, that's totally fine and I can back down-- cause if you aren't, I'd feel really sick if I was forcing you."

Shadow rolled his eyes with a tired grin. "You can go throw up if you want to, because I can't move much. I'm so exhausted." He turned his head to the side with a weak cough, but this time no blood followed.

Sonic nodded and climbed off, skipping over to his small bathroom in the basement and hunched over the toilet.

The sight and scent of the porcelain got the flow going, and after he vomited for a few turns, Sonic smiled and cleaned himself up.

He ran back out, greeted with the sight of Shadow kneeling, facing him with a devilish smirk.

xox

 _oh boy was this a request. hng. well, i do write gore, and this was within my limits, so oh well._


End file.
